


Man Of Two Minds

by tradeallmytommorrows



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Song fic, sad Peterick, sad af, the trews, this will make you sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tradeallmytommorrows/pseuds/tradeallmytommorrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete loves Patrick, Patrick loves Pete, etc etc.</p><p>Sad but fluffy and hopeful a lil?</p><p>Based on the song Man Of Two Minds by The Trews</p><p>Posted on my Wattpad also!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Of Two Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Man Of Two Minds by the Trews

Pete looked across the bridge, it feeling like the breaking point for him. He wanted it all and he couldn't decide, if he could leave Patrick or stay with him awhile.

Patrick would always love him and love her, but it was better to let things die. Besides, making a decision for them was difficult and hard.

Pete walked along the riverside. He was running out of justifiable reasons to know the kind of man he was. He didn't look at her the same way but he loved Patrick, but he loved her.

Patrick needed Pete, but loved Elisa, but he had to let it die, because he wasn't one to decide easily. His selfish greed was getting the better of him.

There was no alibi for the both of them loving each other but they loved their wives. They didn't want to not love each other or love their wives. But they had to let things die.

They should just let things die and know that they ended. They were men, with two mindsets that were so difference.

They heard the song together and knew it was each of them in one. They both remember when they heard it and they both remember hearing the words in their ears. They were that song.

Pete looked at Patrick not as a lover, no, he wanted him to be more. He wanted their nights to be forever but he loved Meagan too. Pete was conflicted as can be.

Patrick looked at Pete as more than just a lover, he wanted him to be more, but unfortunately Patrick loved Elisa too. Patrick was conflicted as can be.

They were still doing this, and they were walking side by side silently. The time had come. They had to choose. It was going to be even harder to take a second hiatus if the two ended up fighting.

They were selfish, sharing a last kiss before Pete let go of Patrick's hand. Patrick knew that this was the end of the divide. They didn't choose each other. They didn't choose each other. They chose who came first.

They were each a man of two minds, so to say. They were in love and out of love with each other. They danced in the moonlight together. But they were still men of two minds and loved each other to the end of the world and back.


End file.
